The Time Agency Cover-up
by HeroofFire101
Summary: First story on this site. Doctor is captured and sends the Tardis to River to have her get help from his companions Clara and me, the writer.( me in my own universe, don't get me started...) River sends me to a Time Agency Camp/School thingy in the 51st century (Captain Jack, anyone?) which looks strangely familiar to me, being from present time, and I have to save the Doctor!


Doctor Who FanFic: The Time Agency Cover-up

**Ok this is my first story ever on this site. I have written stories before but no one never read them, mostly because I didn't want anyone to read my stories mostly because I occur in my own imagination, and I am a bit obsessive on video games and TV shows ( Ok a lot, but it's probably Appengter's Syndrome, which is on the autism spectrum.) This Doctor Who Fiction is an AU, and I put myself in it because of my big imagination and pure silliness. It's 11th Doctor/ River Song/Melody P. III with Clara and Me, so I'll put in 11th Doctor's silliness AND cool bowties, because fezzes are cool ( Please don't shoot it off, River!) Please Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><span>The Time Agency Cover-up<span>

By: HeroofFire101

Prologue:

The Doctor, in his purple frolic tweed coat and bow tie, walked around the TARDIS console flipping levers and pressing buttons. He had just dropped me off on the some day he picked me up, a few hours later on a Saturday, but for me, Clara, and him it was a week on the TARDIS. He was going to skip ahead a few days to Wednesday to pick up Clara for their adventures, as he does for me, as I am a mystery to both of us. His wife, River Song, left earlier during the week, giving the sense that their relationship is big wibbley wobbley timey whimey mess, but their time-lines are, strangely, going more linear since I came around. The Doctor was about to pilot the TARDIS to Clara when sparks came out of the TARDIS console and the console room started shaking.

"WHAT?!" The Doctor exclaimed, completely surprised at the sudden shaking, "I'm being pulled out of the Time Vortex! But that's not Possible! One must have a very powerful timey-whimey projector to attract a TARDIS, and the only people who had something like that were the Timelords, and they're all gone! How is this possible?"

He ran around the console to the computer, typing in coordinates for Emergency Program One, programing it to go to River in case of distress. 'OK, the Tardis must go to River relative to our time-lines, and she must get help from Hannah or Clara. I trust that River would know what to do. Emergency Program One will activate by a signal from my sonic screwdriver, and the Tardis will go to River, give or take a few months between when we last saw each other.' The Doctor thought, programing the fail safe. Then, he spoke, creating a recording.

"River, I need your help. I programmed the TARDIS to go to you in case of emergency. This is Emergency Program One, and this message means that I've been captured, hurt, and or killed. In the Tardis databank, as the Old Girl would allow you, are the coordinates where I last landed, and Hannah's and Clara's coordinates too, if you need one's or both's help for getting me back. Hannah was where I was last, so she's the most likely companion you'll get help from, as I know you trust Hannah with saving me, so please, River. Please help me." He finished the recording, then he tried his best to stabilize the Tardis flight path, as he apparently crashing.

"No, no, no, no! Just land, Old Girl, land, and then I'll find who did this to do you." The Doctor pleaded to his ship, and it was a sentient being. The time rotor finally stopped and the Tardis landed with a loud THUD! And the Doctor was thrown onto the floor. "Well that was unexpected." he said, getting up and off the floor. He dusted himself off and he walked to the Tardis doors. "Please don't let it be the Daleks." He muttered under his breath, and he opened the doors and walked out. When he closed the doors, his coat's collar was grabbed and he was pulled back. Before he could response to his assailants, he was immediately punched in the gut. "OOF!" he managed to get out.

"Thompson, tell the boss that we have the Timelord known as the Doctor." The Doctor heard, and he thought, 'Must...get...River..the...TARDIS... to...get...help...' as he pulled his sonic screwdriver out with difficultly of his coat pocket and pointed it at the Tardis. Whirr went the screwdriver, and the Tardis faded out of sight, going to his wife. Then the Doctor blacked out.

* * *

><p>Professor River Song was sitting at her desk at the Lunar University, grading her students papers. It was 8 months since she last seen her Doctor, having an adventure with her Husband, and his companions Clara and Hannah. 'I wonder when I could see my Sweetie again-' River thought, then was cut off by a familiar wheezing noise which she was oh so familiar with, the Tardis. She got up from her chair and walked up to it, prepared to knock when the Tardis just opened. "Sweetie? Where are you? It's been about 8 months since-" River called out to the empty Tardis when the Doctor's message appeared on the screen. <em>"River, I need your help..." <em>"Oh God, no..." River gasped as the recording played. After the recording finished, River ran off to gather supplies for rescuing the Doctor...

* * *

><p><strong>How I do? I'm also writing a story on how I met the Doctor, Clara, and River, on lined paper. God it's long! I have this tendency to go WAY too far in detail, so warn me not to go in too much detail. I still have to break that habit in school... That story so far is 42 pages long ( wide-ruled) and still counting. Involving aspects from Pokémon, The Legend of Zelda, Trauma Team, Spectrobes(maybe), and the Human world (Real life with video game aspects and my mind's own mythos) with the Doctor being real in our universe. Sometimes I don't know when to stop... But I will change names of certain places and not give certain information about me or my age, all for the sake of privacy and parents. <strong>


End file.
